


Weapons of Ass Destruction

by FruHallbera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominant Armitage Hux, Exhibitionism, Kylux Titleception, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Sex Toys, Submissive Kylo Ren, Under-negotiated Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruHallbera/pseuds/FruHallbera
Summary: Cat sitting can be quite boring so what is a man like Kylo to do but to entertain himself by going through his neighbor's cupboards. Everybody does that, right?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 29
Kudos: 126
Collections: Kylux Titleception 2020





	Weapons of Ass Destruction

Kylo stares balefully at the dark brown door in front of him, dangling a set of keys from his crooked middle finger. If only he hadn’t caved in and said no when Hux came asking for his help. If only he was a stronger person who’d be completely unfazed when assaulted with red hair, full lips and a gorgeous ass and a prickly personality. But he is weak, and as his mother had more than once said both easily swayed and excitable, so it had only taken a moment of Hux squirming and forcing himself to grit out a “please” when he had asked Kylo to look after his cat during an urgent business trip to get Kylo to set his phone to ring an alarm when the cat was scheduled to get fed. 

“I just don’t trust cat hotels and Millicent’s _particular_ and Phasma’s out of town -” Hux had explained, studiously keeping his eyes off Kylo’s naked chest and staring at his bare belly instead. Kylo had hiked up his sweatpants, scratched the back of his neck – Hux's attention instantly shifting to his bicep – and nodded like the fool he was. Not like he had anything else planned, what with his social life being all but nonexistent and him working – painting and selling his art - from home. 

So here he is now, trying to remember if Hux had said his cat is prone to escaping or not. He twists his mouth and scrunches his nose, dithering, then shoves the key in the lock and cautiously inches the door open. There’s no sign of the cat so he enters the apartment, closing the door quickly behind him. Hux’s place is simultaneously everything Kylo had imagined and slightly disappointing in its lack of personality. It’s neat and spacious but surprisingly cozy – and here Kylo pauses to press his knuckles over his lips to stifle his laughter, even though Hux is definitely out of earshot – Hux's abhorrent personality had Kylo thinking his home must be decorated accordingly. With medieval torture devices, perhaps, or at least with portraits of sinister ancestors staring down at him from the walls and ominous music playing in the background. Kylo leaves his shoes by the door as instructed along with his coat and pads towards the kitchen. There are post-it notes everywhere, Hux having labelled every cupboard as promised, making Kylo’s job of locating Millicent’s food that much easier. 

Millicent makes an appearance at the sound of kibbles hitting her bowl and she meows at him, brushing her long-haired tail against his legs when he rummages the cupboard for her wet food. She’s far larger than Kylo thought cats would be, with thick ginger fur and enormous paws. He’s reminded of a lynx condensed into a housecat’s size. 

“All right, all right! Be patient, kitty, you’ll get your food.” Millicent chirps at him before settling down to eat and Kylo is content to watch her for a while. Eventually he gets bored and starts opening Hux’s cupboards at random, staring at neat stacks of plates and a surprisingly large collection of huge coffee cups. He checks the fridge, reading the labels of the few items there and grabs himself a beer as a part payment of the cat sitting services rendered. He continues his inspection in the living room, sipping his beer and wondering idly how anyone can go about their lives while owning so few books. He rises his eyebrow at an ice blue sofa, sits down on it and wiggles his butt to test out its softness. Deeming it being more for show than for lounging he gets up and carries on with his exploration. 

Hux’s bedroom continues the same nondescript, beige theme. He has a wide, tidy bed standing by the far wall, on the opposite side of the room is his wardrobe, next to it a full-sized standing mirror and between two tall windows he’s placed a simple, square dresser. Kylo sits down on the bed, bouncing a little to test the firmness. He notices how he can see himself fully from the mirror and grins. It seems his stuck-up neighbor has some pretty interesting tendencies lurking beneath the surface. 

He poses a bit for fun, picturing Hux in pin-up gear and red lipstick, arranged on the bed and admiring himself, then stands and goes to the wardrobe. He’s slightly disappointed to find only Hux’s meticulously arranged suits and shirts and ties. Even his underwear drawer is uninspiring, full of boring briefs in black or white. Kylo takes the last draught of his beer and sighs. He contemplates the dresser, almost dismissing it as a waste of his time. But he did promise to spend time with the cat and he’s not one to leave things half finished, so he sets the empty bottle on the dresser and slides the first drawer open. 

It is not boring. 

It is not dull, or uninspiring, or beige. 

It is neat, yes, perfectly laid out, each item precisely displayed on a crimson, silky-smooth fabric, arranged by size and color and material. 

Kylo blinks at the collection once, twice, then closes the drawer. He stares at the wall for five solid seconds, swallowing around a suddenly dry throat. With the utmost caution he opens the drawer again, hands shaking, and looks down at the four perfect rows of the most beautiful butt plugs he has ever laid his eyes upon. Some are silicone, basic in design and color, with flared bottoms and moderate girth. Some are long and narrow rods, consisting of a series of perfect, round beads. One is equipped with a small bullet vibrator at its base. There’s a heavily curved beauty, matte black, with modestly sized bulges along its shaft and a loop at the other end, meant to fit over the bearer’s cock. In the corner, nestled among their sturdier comrades, sit two hollow plugs, one blood red, the other pitch black. 

Kylo covers his mouth with his hand. He covets a series of four plugs, gleaming in spotless chromium perfection, expanding in size. Their jeweled bases glint in the light, green and red and blue and gold, and Kylo can imagine each of them twinkling between Hux’s buttocks, just out of Kylo’s reach. Next to them lays a black glass rod, and by its side an almost identical one in clear glass. There are a few strings of beads, neatly coiled and happy in their nests. An inflatable plug, and one without a flared base but chained to a stainless-steel cock ring. Kylo wonders at a tiny oblong item before realizing it’s a remote control, more than likely to an otherwise innocent-looking plug were it not for the rows of minuscule beads set along the stem. Kylo realizes if he was wearing the plug they’d vibrate right at his rim and his guts clench at the imagined pleasure. 

Never in his life has Kylo seen anything as beautiful as this. He widens his stance to make room for his fattening cock. He’s loath to close the treasure chest but there’s two more drawers to check. He takes a deep breath and opens the second drawer. 

Dildos. Dildos of all imaginable size and girth and shape. On one side are the ordinary, more or less realistic phalluses in varying flesh color. In the middle, dividing the collection lies a perfectly curved steel wand and on its other side – Kylo sees a silicone hand. A fat, heavy monster cock, it’s bulges and ridges speckled with stardust and a knot at the bottom. An enormous glossy black screw. An ultra-realistic double ended dildo, and one with two cocks fused together for maximum stretch. 

Kylo is now palming himself through his jeans. He grinds against his hand and squeezes his dick a few times. His other hand hovers over the dildos, not quite daring to touch any of them. Instead he nudges the drawer close and yanks the third drawer out for inspection. This one doesn’t contain toys. It must be Hux’s _real_ underwear drawer, half-filled with tightly folded lace in several colors, each of which would look gorgeous against Hux’s pale skin. Kylo knees it close and opens the plug drawer again. He’s fumbling with his belt when Millicent suddenly hops on the dresser, sits on her haunches and curls her tail over her toes. She levels a judgmental glare on Kylo who just about manages not to slam the drawer on his fingers. He glances at her, guilty, and covers his nascent erection with his hand. He closes his eyes, wills his dick to calm down. He breathes in, holds it in for a second, taking a moment before he’s ready to face the cat again. 

“You won’t tell your dad, will you?” he coos in the kitchen while piling treats in front of the purring Millicent. He crumbles the empty bag in his fist, then straightens it back out again and takes a picture of it. He’ll have to stop by the store tomorrow to buy some more. Hux is likely to have these things rationed and Kylo doesn’t want to have to explain why he has fed them all to Hux’s precious pet in one go. 

He flees the apartment as quickly as he’s confident Millicent’s silence has been secured and walks down the corridor into his own home. He runs his fingers through his hair, trying to make sense of everything he’s seen. His world seems to have tilted on its axis and he needs to know more of Hux, needs to find a way to work his sex toy collection into a conversation, although how precisely he’ll make that happen isn’t clear to him. Hux will probably be mad at him for snooping through his things – although, to be fair, if he didn't want Kylo to find his treasures he would have locked them away. 

Kylo heads to his bedroom as soon as he gets home. He rummages in his nightstand drawers, fishing out his old, trusted dildo from behind assorted phone chargers and old notebooks and half-used tissues. He scowls at the film of dust covering it and tries to wipe it clean on his sleeve. It’s nothing spectacular compared to Hux’s magnificent toys, of average length and girth, passably realistic with a slight curve to the shaft, a ball sack hanging underneath it and a suction cup molded into the base. Kylo clutches it in his fist feeling oddly protective of his steady companion as he takes it to the bathroom for a thorough scrub. It has been with him through thick and thin, bringing spice to his few relationships and alleviating the loneliness of the nights spent alone in his bed. He dabs the dildo dry with a towel and undresses, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor. 

It takes some more rummaging and cursing to locate the slightly crusty bottle of lube but soon enough he’s on his bed, two fingers up his ass and a fist around his cock, thrusting his hips languidly to build up the pleasure. He deems himself ready and plops down on his back, bending his knees and lubing up the dildo, warming it between his hands before bringing the blunt tip to his hole and pushing it slowly in. It has been a while, what with one thing and another, and the wonderful sting of being breached, _pierced_ , has him arching up from the mattress, hissing between his teeth, the muscles of his thighs quivering and his breath hitching in his throat. It takes a woefully short time to make him come, his mind flooded with the images of Hux’s dresser and its contents and his arm almost cramping in his haste to thrust the dildo into him as hard as he possibly can. 

He lies on the bed afterwards, waiting for his breath to return to normal and his heartrate to slow down. He grimaces when he slides the toy out of him and relaxes back onto the bed, his own come cooling on his belly and chest. He feels somewhat sated but still a tad hollow, as if something important was missing. He takes a long shower, fixes himself food and works until he’s half asleep on his feet. 

The following morning he’s rushing despite having no set schedule. He slept like a log and has no idea how long his alarm had blared before he finally surfaced from the sleep into the waking world. He feels a bit off kilter, forgetting to put the coffee grounds into the percolator and slurping yoghurt straight from the container. He dons his running gear and stops at Hux’s to give Millicent her breakfast before heading to his morning jog. The dresser’s presence looms in Kylo’s mind the whole time he’s in the apartment. He forces himself to exit as soon as Millie has accepted his offerings and is scarfing down her food. He takes the stairs down instead of the elevator both to warm up and to take his mind off the thrice-damned piece of furniture. 

He runs his usual route, making a detour to the grocery store to replenish the cat treats he used to buy Millicent's silence last night. Of course, the store doesn’t carry the brand. He’s told to try the pet store at the mall as the brand is quite high-quality and exclusive. He considers this and buys two packets of Dreamies instead. He stuffs them into the pocket of his hoodie and heads home, this time taking the elevator to the upper floors. 

The shower feels divine. He sets the water almost scalding and lets it rinse off the sweat and the lingering remains of the frustration his run hadn’t managed to shift. He dries himself off and paces around his apartment naked, tidying used dishes into the dishwasher and dirty clothes into the hamper. He’s hungry but he doesn’t want food, he’s not happy naked but he can’t bear the thought of dressing up, he should work on his project, but all inspiration has left him. 

In the end he fixes himself a smoothie and drinks it while staring glumly at the sketch on the canvas he’s supposed to be working on. It’s a commission piece with an actual deadline so he grits his teeth and gets to work, still nude, fearing that his concentration will vanish if he stops long enough to throw something on. It’s already early afternoon when he finally steps back from the painting, his stomach rumbling for real food and his skin prickling from the cool air. He dons sweatpants and a tee and eats the cold leftovers of a pizza he ordered two days ago, leaning against the kitchen counter and gulping water from a measuring cup a long-forgotten ex had bought him in the futile hope of cooking romantic meals together. 

He grabs Hux’s keys from the hook by his door, opens the door and turns right around to jog into his bathroom, cursing, to find the cat treats from the pocket of his wrinkled hoodie. The second attempt at leaving his home is more successful. Millicent saunters over to greet him when he’s chucking his trainers. She headbutts him, trilling and meowing, then runs to the kitchen, appearing in the doorway seconds later apparently dissatisfied with his dawdling. Kylo cleans her litterbox after filling her bowls with wet food and kibbles and checking her water. He then takes a deep breath, knowing full well what he’s about to do, and leaves a generous pile of treats as a distraction before slinking into Hux’s bedroom and closing the door behind him. 

He approaches the dresser slowly, reverently, hands clenching into fists and gnawing his bottom lip in anticipation. He caresses the hardwood surface, marveling at the smooth, cool feel of the rich oak under his fingertips. He steadies himself, legs wide apart and a determined twist to his lips, then slides the first drawer open in one fluid motion. The toys greet him from their satin nest, almost shimmering in the sunlight. Kylo holds his breath and hovers his hand above the enticing treasures, then draws it back, feeling too large and clumsy to be trusted handling such delicate things. Not that he would _use_ them, no way, never, he’ll just wishes to hold them, feel the weight and shape of them, maybe – maybe imagine them still warm from Hux’s body, see how they make Hux flush and moan and gasp for breath, maybe Hux would allow him to watch, perhaps even _touch_ the heated skin or just kneel by the bed, he’d be happy with that, he’d be happy to look at Hux, hand him the toys he’d require, warm them between his hands before handing them over, clean them up afterwards - 

Kylo is so hard he’s almost in tears. He keeps shifting his weight but refuses to touch himself. He tries to breathe around his erection, tries to will his arousal to subside but the toys are just there, the promise of the pleasure they are made to bring like a heat haze around them. Kylo groans and fumbles with the drawstring of his sweatpants, pulling them down and finally palming his aching cock. He wraps his fingers around it and gives himself a reassuring squeeze. The first few strokes tentative, sloppy even, until Kylo takes a firm grip of himself and begins to jack off properly, twisting his wrist on every upstroke. He grunts and gets into it, fondling his balls with his other hand and keeping his eyes on the toys. In his mind he sees Hux reclining on his bed, or perhaps on his sofa, his blood-red panties in stark contrast with the cold blue of the upholstery. Kylo would bring the toys to Hux on a tray, kneel between his legs, perhaps be allowed to touch his legs, nudge them apart and ease the lace off Hux’s hips, carefully, so so carefully not to tear the delicate fabric, to reveal the smooth skin underneath, let Hux’s cock spring free from its containment - 

A furious yowl and the sound of claws being dragged against the bedroom door interrupt his moment. 

“Millicent!” he hisses. “Be quiet, please!” He pauses, listening. He doesn’t hear a sound and relaxes, takes a firm hold of his dick and focuses on the task at hand. Just as he begins a new upstroke the yowling and the scratching begin anew. “Millie! Please!” Kylo pleads but to no avail. He begins to fear the cat leaves marks on the paintwork, so he closes the drawer, pulls his pants up tucking his cock in the waistband and goes to let the cat in. She dashes through the door as soon as it’s wide enough to allow her in and winds around Kylo’s legs, purring. He sighs and bends awkwardly down to rub her ears. “Okay,” he murmurs. “You win, kitty cat.” 

The hobble of shame to his own apartment feels like it lasts forever. He’s grasping his dick as soon as the door closes behind him. He leans against it, pants around his knees, and strokes himself furiously, legs shaking until he comes into his palm. He needs a better plan. 

Hux calls him the next morning. Kylo has just seen to Millicent and was just about to walk into Hux’s bedroom when the phone rings in his pocket. Kylo jumps in alarm, feeling guilty and caught. He stares at the blaring phone for a few seconds, confused until muscle memory takes over and he answers it. 

“How’s Millicent?” Hux demands to know as soon as Kylo has muttered his hello. “Have you taken good care of her? Are you there now?” 

“Yes, and yes. She’s fine.” Kylo casts a longing look at the dresser but turns around and goes into the living room, in case Hux can sense his precise whereabouts. “I’ve given her food and cleaned her litter.” 

“And attention? Have you stayed with her?” 

Kylo scowls at Hux’s dubious voice. “I’ve done exactly as you said. Look, I gotta go now. I’ve got errands to run.” 

Kylo ends the call but before he leaves the apartment, he snaps a picture of Millicent headbutting his hand and sends it to Hux. The cat’s cheek is scrunched and one of her eyes is half-closed and wonky and Kylo deems that suitably adorable to convince Hux his pet is in good hands. He doesn’t want Hux to return home too early because he is worried for Millicent. Not now when Kylo has figured out what he needs to do. 

He forgoes the elevator and jogs the stairs down, keeping up the momentum out of the door and to the bus stop. He hates the mall and the throng of people inside it but he’s on a mission and there isn’t enough time to order what he needs online. He makes a beeline to the pet shop, using his full height and width to intimidate the other shoppers from his way. The shop is a colorful maze of baffling items and Kylo’s confusion must be evident on his face because a shop assistant materializes by his side in a blink of an eye. 

“Can I help you, sir?” she asks, with a genuine smile. 

Kylo rubs the back of his neck. “I, uh, I need to distract a cat.” 

He ends up buying a snack ball and a little maze of gaps and cups and hollows which the young woman assures him will keep even the most discerning feline occupied for any length of time. Or at least until all the kibbles have been eaten. Kylo grabs a handful of cat treats and throws them to the counter. He will have his peace and quiet. 

Millicent is enthralled by the new toys. She circles the maze and bats the ball, Kylo’s silent retreat into her owner’s bedroom completely ignored. Kylo breathes a sigh of relief and closes the door, leaving it ajar so she won’t have to scratch it in case she gets bored. The rest of the world ceases to exist as soon as he lays his eye on the dresser. Just as before, Kylo approaches it with due reverence, kneels in front of it in supplication. He goes for the underwear drawer first. He doesn’t dare to unfold any of the enticing garments but touches one or two gently, just to feel the lace and the silk burn his fingertips. He imagines Hux’s narrow hips and round ass hugged by the luxurious garment. He would look good in a thong but the mental image of Hux in something high-waisted and translucent makes Kylo groan and adjust his cock. 

He opens the butt plug drawer next. He can’t bring himself to touch any of them, afraid the oils of his skin will tarnish the pristine condition of the toys – despite knowing what they are meant for, actively thinking where they must have _been –_ but they are not for his clumsy hands to fumble and drop. He’s content admiring them from afar. He unzips his jeans, scoots up on his knees so that he can ease them down enough to free his cock and stroke it to full hardness. He pauses, remembering something, and pulls out a tightly folded tea towel from the pocket of his hoodie. An overkill, perhaps, but he can’t risk soiling the dresser and a simple tissue just might not be enough. He spreads the towel on the floor between his legs and takes a moment to get back into the proper headspace. He closes his eyes, draws in a steadying breath, fists his cock and blinks his eyes open. 

He begins slowly, keeping his fingers loose and every now and then passing his thumb over the slit. He keeps his other hand on his thigh, spread wide and keeping a tight hold, grounding him. He pictures Hux wearing the plugs, maybe to warm up before using any of the dildos, or just for the simple pleasure of feeling filled. He could – Kylo sees himself kneeling on the floor, just as he is now, only facing the bed. Hux moves around the room, clad in a pair of black mesh panties, and every time he bends over – and Kylo imagines him bending over a _lot_ \- Kylo can see a glimpse of a scarlet star shining between Hux’s cheeks. Hux turns around, walks towards Kylo slowly, predatory and seductive all at once and Kylo sees his cock through the mesh. He hungers for it, can almost feel it on his tongue, the salt-sharp taste of it and the warm, heavy weight of it filling his mouth. 

He grips his own cock tightly, speeding up his strokes. His hips are bucking now, and he lets go of his thigh to brace his hand against the dresser. He’s beginning to sweat and he’s breathing hard now, panting and grunting as he fucks his fist. He had planned on looking at all the drawers but he’s close now, so close, and the plugs and the panties are enough, more than enough, more than he deserves to see – he comes hard, with a loud groan, the muscles of his thighs quivering and his vision whitening out for a second. He fills his lungs and holds the breath in, forcing his heartrate to slow down, then releases it in a slow blow. He glanced down and grimaces. It’s a good thing he brought the towel; he’s made a mess. 

There’s a little trill and Millicent’s head bumps against his side a second later. Kylo manages to snatch the soiled towel away just before she pads in front of him, wanting attention and scritches. He indulges her, still reeling from the intensity of his orgasm. He gets up slowly on unsteady legs and makes sure he hasn’t disturbed the toys before closing the drawers. Millicent trots out of the bedroom ahead of him. She runs straight to the snack ball and gives it a bat to demonstrate how empty it is and that she’d like some more treats. She meows plaintively, giving her best impression of a cat on a verge of death by starvation. 

“You’ll get more tomorrow,” Kylo promises and strokes her back. She really is a sweet cat, much sweeter than her owner although the recent revelations of his particular tastes have warmed him considerably to Kylo. Kylo is already feeling a bit heartbroken in anticipation of Hux’s return. Unless he’s able to come up with a stellar plan he only has one more day in the company of the exquisite toy collection. After that he’ll have to rely on his imagination and memory in order to relive the magical moments he had in his neighbor's bedroom. He wishes he knew what Hux’s type was so that he could work towards being at least a close enough approximation. 

He already knows life is going to be agony with the knowledge of the dresser being so close but completely out of reach. He’ll have to make the last day count in case Hux won’t warm up to Kylo’s advances – and he will try, he knows that. He will put on his best game, shower every day, work out more, prove his worth, if only to become Millicent’s only cat sitter whenever Hux is out of town. 

He gives her a one last scratch behind her ear and goes home, still lost in thought. Tomorrow needs to be memorable and requires careful planning. He tries to concentrate on his work but fails miserably. Instead he goes for a run to clear his head. He runs his usual route, then continues to run his shorter round on top of it and returns home drenched in sweat and out of breath. Still he feels restless. The shower doesn’t relax him, he must force himself to eat and once the night finally comes, he’s plagued by strange, anxious dreams bordering on nightmares. 

He wakes up long before his alarm goes off. He tries to go back to sleep but after half an hour of rolling in his sheets he gives up and gets up. He makes coffee and chews on toast and boiled egg, impatient to get going. Some things can’t be rushed, though, so he takes his time in the shower, cleaning _everywhere_ and dresses in comfortable, easy to remove clothes. He packs a clean towel, lube and his trusty old dildo, checks himself in the mirror feeling slightly ridiculous and heads off to Hux’s apartment. Millicent is right there at the door, impatient and hungry for both food and attention. Kylo sees to her, and spends some extra time making her chase the laser pointer around the apartment to wear her out. He fills her snack ball and maze with treats and then it’s time to finally see to _his_ needs. 

He removes his clothes and folds them neatly on Hux’s bed, spreads the towel on the floor and kneels on top of it. He takes the small bottle of lube he brought with him and pours some on his fingers. Then – eyes closed, hand behind his back and _brace_ , the first finger sliding in him with a sting. Sometimes he wishes his fingers were thinner, more elegant, instead of the meaty, thick digits he was born with. Former lovers have all loved them, even those who couldn’t handle his dick were plenty satisfied with his fingers but he himself would prefer starting out with something more gentle and subtle. He does his best to relax and soon enough the first little moan escapes his throat. He adds another finger, slowly, pumping them in and out until he feels suitably ready. He takes his dildo and coats it with lube, sticks it to the floor and looks at his dirty hands. He cannot touch the dresser like that, can’t leave his sticky fingerprints on it because Hux will find them and he will be disappointed at Kylo and that thought is too much for him to bear, it’s too enormous to fit in his head and so he rises and goes to the bathroom to wash his hands thoroughly clean. 

This time he’s wiser and slides the dildo drawer completely open and the plug drawer only halfway open so that he can look at them both. Only then he kneels again, shuffling a bit as that he can ease the dildo in him, sitting down on it in one fluid motion. He sighs when he’s taken it all in, pausing to fully appreciate the feeling of being filled. He traces a finger up and down the length of his cock, teasing it gently. A brush over his balls makes him shiver as does the scrape of fingernails over his perineum. He presses down on it, his grunt morphing into a hum of pleasure when he moves his hand to fondle his balls. He begins a slow rhythm, sliding up and down on the dildo, testing to make sure it’s properly stuck to the floor. 

His hands find his nipples, brush over them and continue up, over his neck and face, two fingers dipping into his mouth, the other hand grabbing his hair and tugging hard. He sucks the fingers in his mouth, imagining them to be smaller, paler, imagines hearing a soft voice telling him ‘ _well done_.’ He twirls his tongue around them, coats them with saliva and fucks his own mouth, moaning around the digits pressing down on his tongue. He’s putting on a show for an imaginary audience and loves every bit of it. 

His cock demands attention and so he puts both hands to work, cupping his balls with one hand and stroking the shaft with his spit-slick fingers. He’s bouncing on the dildo now, eyes fixed on the beautiful monster dong resting on its satin bed, trying to imagine how the ridges and bumps would feel inside him - although he wouldn’t know, would he, it’s Hux’s toy and Kylo’s not allowed to touch it. Maybe Hux would use it and let Kylo watch, see how it slides in and out of Hux’s tight body, hear the squelch of the lube and Hux’s ragged breath and his moans and hisses, maybe Hux would tell him how it felt, how it would fill him up and stroke against the best places, and afterwards Kylo would be allowed to touch the toy, he would clean it and it would be hot to the touch and slick and smell of lube and musk and sex - 

_“_ _That had better not be one of_ _mine_ _!”_

Kylo freezes, hand on his cock and the dildo up his ass. Words vanish from his brain and all he can do is to sit still, stare at the knots and the whorls of the wood before him and hope against all hope that this is just a figment of his overactive imagination. Hux should not be back this early. He was supposed to return home late in the evening, closer to midnight. Kylo was supposed to feed Millicent one more time today, get one more moment with the toys and the dresser. 

Footsteps approach quickly, circling around the bed and stopping at Kylo’s side. He can see the tips of black socks in his peripheral vision but refuses to turn his head to look at Hux. He’s squeezing the base of his cock with all of his might, not looking at Hux, not looking at the toys, wishing Hux would stay quiet for the next fifteen seconds or so because he’s about two strokes from coming and he can’t, not now, not like this. 

He more senses than sees Hux leaning over to count his toys and the tension drops by a tiny fraction. 

“I would very much like an explanation,” Hux says, acid dripping from each word. Kylo lets go of his cock, rests his hands on his thighs and tries to come up with something sensible to say. 

“If memory serves I only asked you to feed my cat, not go through my private possessions and- and -” Hux trails off and Kylo dares to look up, from the sock-clad feet and the pressed khaki slacks to the white dress shirt and the happily purring cat clutched in Hux’s arms to the parted lips and flared nostrils and dilated pupils and the flush creeping up his neck. His gaze is glued to Kylo’s crotch. He swallows hard, blinks, and tears his eyes from Kylo’s cock only to have them stop at his chest. 

“I- “ Hux begins and his gaze drops back to Kylo’s lower abdomen as if drawn by gravity. “I- “ he tries again, makes a strange choking sound, swallows again, and frowns. Kylo keeps still, keeps observing him through his lashes. Hux is gnawing his bottom lip and letting his gaze travel up Kylo’s body and finally look him in the eye. He looks quickly away, cheeks turning crimson. 

Hux shakes himself and seems to snap out of his trance. “I am going to take a shower,” he says quietly. “You can. You know. If you want. Go, or if you prefer. You know. Stay. Um. If you like.” He turns abruptly, still carrying Millicent like a security blanket. Kylo sags in relief. Hux has not kicked him out naked and hard and dripping. Hux has given him a way out, but Hux has also invited him to stay. Hux liked seeing Kylo like this, on his knees and hard for him and so his mind is made up. He strokes himself absently, just enough to keep his erection from flagging, stopping every time the pleasure gets too intense. He can hear the shower starting in the bathroom, can imagine the water running down Hux’s body. He has to lift himself off the dildo and ball his hands into fists, will himself to think something else, anything other than Hux. Millicent saves him by trotting over to arch her back at him and offer her backside for scritches. Kylo buries his fingers into her fur gratefully. She wanders off soon after, no doubt going to check her treat supply. 

Kylo slides back on his toy with a content sigh. He wonders if he should close the drawers but decides to leave them as they are. Hux’s shower seems to take forever and simultaneously be over in an instant. He appears in Kylo’s field of vision again, smelling of his slightly spicy soap. 

“You stayed,” he says with a note of wonder in his voice. Kylo looks up at him, and it’s his turn to swallow because he can clearly see the outline of Hux’s half-hard cock through the fine cotton of the towel wrapped around his hips. Kylo should probably say something, thank Hux for not tossing him out of the door buck naked, tell him how damn hot he looks with his damp hair and skin still flushed pink from the shower, standing there with his slender ankles and sleek calves on full display but he’s once again rendered completely speechless. He leans forward, presses his nose against Hux’s thigh as close to his crotch as he dares and breathes in. 

“Oh!” Hux chuckles, surprised. His fingers touch Kylo’s hair lightly at first, then strokes through it with more conviction. “You like my toys, huh?” 

“Yes,” Kylo mumbles, face still buried in Hux’s towel. He pulls back a bit, bites his lip and goes for it. “Sir,” he adds, and smiles when Hux’s breath hitches and his cock visibly twitches. Kylo leans into Hux’s hand still cradling his head and nuzzles into his wrist, scenting his skin. Hux breathes hard trough his nose and shifts his weight. His towel is getting seriously tented and Kylo is dying to know what’s beneath it. 

“Do you – do you like to watch?” Hux asks. “I mean, do you – would you like to watch me using my toys? Or would you like me to look at you do your, um.” 

“I want to watch you!” Kylo rushes the words out, hands clutching Hux’s hips. “Please, sir, let me look at you. I want to see you. Please.” He’s almost babbling now, so close to getting his fantasies fulfilled. He’s not sure what he has done to deserve such a reward, but it must have been one hell of a good deed. 

“All right, all right,” Hux laughs. He nudges Kylo towards the dresser. “Since you’ve been acquainting yourself with my collection, I want you to tell me what you would like me to play with.” 

Kylo doesn’t hesitate a bit. He bites his bottom lip and point at his favorite, the monster dildo made of stardust and swirling colors, with the bulbous knot at its base. Hux picks it up and Kylo’s cock responds by getting achingly, impossibly hard, precome beading at the tip and gliding down the shaft to tickle at his balls. He whines and almost wraps his fingers around it but Hux hasn’t given his permission and he doesn’t know how to ask for it. 

Hux turns the enormous dildo in his hands and holds it against the light. “Good choice. This is my favorite.” He smiles down at Kylo who’s now squirming on his own toy, muscles in his thighs trembling and all but sitting on his fingers to keep himself from touching his genitals. Hux shuts the dildo drawer and pulls the plug drawer completely open. “However, it’s so big I need something to warm up with.” He gestures at the rows of plugs. Kylo bites back a sob. He whimpers and paws at Hux’s legs. There’s too many to choose from. 

Hux steps away from him. “I told you to choose for me,” he says. There is a commanding edge to his voice, but it’s layered with hesitance, still testing the waters with Kylo. 

“Please,” Kylo whispers. 

“Please what, Kylo?” 

“Sir. Please. I can’t choose.” 

Hux sighs and a sudden bolt of fear lances through Kylo. He can’t have fucked this up already. He begins to fold in on himself but then there’s a warm hand on his shoulder and he straightens up, grateful. 

“What would you use yourself?” Hux asks kindly. Kylo considers this, then points at the matte black plug with vibrating beads along the stem, meant to simulate a rimming. Hux hums in appreciation and picks the toy and its remote control from their nest. He disappears behind Kylo and he can hear him getting on the bed. 

“Well? Are you going to turn around or just stare at furniture all day long?” 

Kylo forgets he’s still anchored to the floor by his dildo and hisses in pain when he tries to turn around. He lifts himself off it, wincing, and crawls to the bed working awkwardly around his erection. He kneels again, resting his hands on his knees. 

“Ready?” Hux asks, settling on his back, knees bent so that Kylo can see everything. His skin is cream and roses, his body a dichotomy of soft flesh and wiry muscles, the red-gold of his hair intensified in the neatly trimmed pubes around his proudly standing cock. Kylo’s mouth is dry but his eyes are misting over. This is better than he could have ever imagined. He’s overwhelmed and half certain he’s fallen asleep in his own bed and that he’ll wake up soon enough, alone and hard and humping his pillow. 

Hux strokes his cock languidly, looking at Kylo with heavy-lidded eyes. “The bedside table,” he says. “Top drawer. Lube. Although something tells me you already know where to find it.” 

Kylo flinches but Hux only grins and nods his head towards the side of the bed. Kylo crawls over and retrieves the bottle. He holds it out to Hux, but he only shakes his head and tells Kylo to lube up the plug. Kylo’s hands feel unsteady and he fumbles with the toy he’s now allowed to touch. He manages to lube it up and then holds it in his awkward, ungainly fingers. Hux considers him, sucking his teeth. 

“I’ve just had a shower and I don’t want to dirty my hands. Go on. Put it in me.” 

Kylo can’t breathe. His vision swims and he looks at Hux questioningly, not daring to climb on the bed until Hux gestures with his free hand, impatient. Kylo scrambles up, kneels by Hux’s feet and touches his thigh gingerly, pushing his legs further apart as gently as he can. He waits for Hux to nod and then runs the tip of the toy along his crack a few times before taking a deep breath and pushing it carefully in. Hux arches and gasps, releasing his breath as the toy slips inside him. He relaxes back on the bed and almost purrs, shifts until he’s comfortable. He pushes a button on the remote control with his thumb and adjusts the speed to his liking. Kylo watches him, enraptured. He rocks a little on his knees, hips jerking involuntarily and cock leaking precome on Hux’s bed. 

Hux extends one long leg and rubs Kylo’s leg and side with his foot. “I must say I’m a bit surprised,” he says softly. “Although I have seen you watching me.” 

“I, uh.” Kylo clears his throat and clenches his hands on his thighs. “I- you’ve been looking at me too.” 

“I have.” Hux admits this with no hesitation, almost smug. “You have quite a striking physique. I admit I’m drawn to men like you.” 

“Like me?” 

“Yes. Big. Powerful. Intense.” Hux’s foot slides up, nudges Kylo’s chest. “Submissive.” 

Kylo swallows hard. He wraps his fingers around Hux’s foot, lifts it off his chest and on a whim kisses the big toe. Hux’s breath hitches. He shifts again, and the toy shifts in him. His eyelids flutter closed and he moans. Kylo licks his lips and kisses Hux’s foot again. He sucks the big toe into his mouth, runs his tongue along it and pulls it out with a pop. Hux is observing him again, sprawled out on the soft mattress, his toy buzzing between his legs. Kylo aches to taste all of him, worship Hux with all of his senses. 

“Now, I could continue this for the entire evening, but I did promise you a show and you look like you’re about to explode,” Hux says. A small smile plays on his lips as he pulls his foot free from Kylo’s hand and pokes his cock with his toes. Kylo whines and moans at the impact, he’s so close to coming even the smallest touch is torture. He tries to grind against Hux’s foot, but Hux yanks it away. 

“Ah ah! Not before I say so. The first rule is that I come first, and then we’ll see if you’ve earned your orgasm.” 

Kylo’s cock twitches and leaks at the reprimand. He draws in a long, steadying breath, looks at the ceiling and once he’s sure he won’t either spontaneously combust or shoot his load all over Hux he returns his gaze where it belongs. 

“Good boy,” Hux whispers and Kylo groans, hastily grabbing the base of his dick and squeezing hard. Hux’s eyes widen in amusement. “Is that how it is? Oh, you are as perfect as I imagined you to be, aren’t you just?” His chest is rising and falling as his breathing deepens and he finally touches his thus far ignored cock. Kylo’s eyes follow his hand as his slender, elegant fingers trace the long line from his balls up the shaft to the top and back again. He’s clearly basking in Kylo’s undivided attention and begins to writhe slightly and moan, spreading his legs and bending his knees so that Kylo can get a good eyeful of the black base of the plug nestled between the supple, peachy buttocks. Hux strokes his cock and splays his other hand over his belly. Kylo’s breath comes in ragged pants. He looks at Hux, all of him, his red hair against the white linens, his flushed skin and his bottom lip caught between his teeth, the quivering flesh of his thighs. Hux is beautiful and Kylo is privileged to be allowed to witness the display Hux puts out for him. 

“That really is something else,” Hux mutters, bringing his leg around to press Kylo’s cock to his belly with his foot. “Really, if I had known what you were hiding all this time, I’d have had you in my bed long ago.” The pressure intensifies until Kylo groans and can’t help but rut against the slim foot. Hux grins and withdraws his foot, leaving Kylo humping against thin air. “Not before me, remember?” 

Hux keeps stroking his own dick at a steady pace. He spreads his legs again almost impossibly wide and cants his hips upwards. “Do you think I’m ready, sweet boy?” he asks. “Take the plug out, will you?” 

Kylo swallows. He blinks at Hux, gnaws his bottom lip. He puts his hands on Hux’s knees, hesitantly. He slides them up, caresses Hux’s inner thigs marveling at the contrast of his large, calloused fingers against the smooth, milky white skin. He presses his thumbs briefly on Hux’s perineum and a sharp, hot stab of arousal lances through him when Hux gasps and bucks, fists curling to grasp the bedspread. Kylo takes a hold of the still buzzing toy and slowly pulls it out. He can’t resist closing his fingers around it to feel the heat of Hux’s body. The toy vibrates in his palm and Kylo imagines how it must have felt against the sensitive muscle of Hux’s rim and his own hole clenches in response. Hux is saying something and Kylo has to tear his attention away from the toy clutched in his hand to listen to him. 

“Go on. Take a closer look. I want you to see that I’m ready to take the dildo you chose for me.” 

Kylo lays the plug reverently on the bed and pushes Hux’s buttocks apart with his thumbs. His pretty, pink hole winks at him, glistening with lube. “May I?” Kylo whispers. “I want -” 

“What is it, darling?” 

Kylo shifts his weight and scrunches his face. 

“Use your words, Kylo. I can’t give you permission if I don’t know what you need.” 

“My. Uh. Fingers. I want. Inside you. Please.” 

“Show me.” 

Kylo surrenders his hand for inspection, leaning over Hux to make his job easier. Hux’s warm fingers run over the palm of his hand, count his knuckles, squeeze each of his digits in turn, test the strength of his wrist. “Yes,” he says, almost absently. “Please put these in me.” 

Kylo fumbles with the lube but manages to coat two of his fingers with it. He circles Hux’s hole with the pad of one, then pushes it slowly in. His eyelids press close and he hangs his head, willing his body to stop shaking. Hux’s body is hot and soft and tight around his finger, the muscle of his rim resisting slightly the intrusion but accommodating him nevertheless. Hux nudges him with his foot and Kylo lifts his gaze to take in Hux’s parted lips and hooded eyes, his fingers playing with his nipples. “Another,” he breathes and Kylo complies, easing two fingers in. He pumps them slowly in and out, curls them and delights in Hux’s sudden keen and the way his entire body shudders and arches. “There, _there_!” he grits out, pinching his nipples and digging his heels into Kylo’s thighs to lift his hips off the bed and grind himself on Kylo’s fingers. Kylo can’t help the loud moan forcing itself out. He keeps on fucking Hux with his fingers until Hux suddenly all but kicks him in the chest and scrambles backwards, dislodging him from Kylo’s fingers. 

“Oh, that was perfect,” he says once he gets his breath back. He’s palming his cock again, his body twitching sporadically. “But I’m not ready to come yet. The dildo, now, if you please.” 

Hux scoots back to Kylo. He hands the toy to Kylo and lies back, elegant fingers loosely wrapped around his cock, thumb drawing an arc over the slit. Kylo doesn’t dare to even look at his own aching dick for the fear that the weight of his gaze would push him over the edge. He knows how angrily red it is, feels the precome oozing out, his balls hanging heavy and full between his legs. His lust is a steady throb in his lower belly and groin, his blood is burning in his veins and his skin feels oversensitive, all his senses focused on this one task set for him. The dildo is a comforting, solid weight in his hand. He warms it between his hands before reaching for the lube again. 

It takes a moment of deep concentration before the head of the dildo disappears into Hux’s wet and loose hole. Kylo stares fixedly at how Hux’s body stretches to accommodate the girth of the dildo, and in doing so his eyes happen upon his own cock, straining towards Hux. His breath hitches when he realizes that the toy is about the same size as his cock and the thought of feeding his cock into Hux, feeling the tight heat around him gets so overwhelming he has to stop moving altogether. 

“Go on,” Hux urges, trying to fuck himself on the dildo. “Guh- give it to me.” 

Kylo is still frozen to the spot, keeping a tight hold of the dildo but not capable of doing anything with it. 

“Kylo?” 

Kylo shakes his head. He brings his free hand to take a firm hold of the base of his cock. 

“Are you all right?” Hux sits up, concerned. “If you don’t want to continue- “ 

“Yes! No! I do, I -” 

Hux cuts him off by leaning close and running his fingers through Kylo’s hair, tilting his face up. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. I am. Just needed a moment.” 

Hux leans closer still and now his lips are on Kylo’s, stealing what little breath he has left. “Are you absolutely certain?” he murmurs against Kylo’s mouth. 

“Yes. I am. I want this. I want you. Want to watch you.” 

“Good. I want your attention on me. Nowhere else. Understood?” 

“Yes, sir.” With that Kylo settles back into his task. Hux lays back on the bed and rises his eyebrow. Kylo rolls his shoulders and resumes pushing the toy in, enthralled by the way the bumps and ridges make Hux shift and gasp and move. By the time the dildo is knot deep Hux is all but shaking, his mouth hanging open and his eyes glazed over with lust. “So good,” he says. “So much - _nnh_ _-_ better with a, a part- partner.” 

Kylo lifts his legs over his shoulders and leans forward until Hux’s hips are lifted off the bed. He begins to drive the toy into him, pulling it almost all the way out and shoving it in as much force as he dares to use, twisting it on the way. The high-pitched mewls Hux lets loose goes straight to his dick. He presses his face against Hux’s leg, his free hand grasping the delicate ankle. His hips thrust in time of his hand working the dildo in and out of Hux and sweat begins to bead on his forehead, as if it was his cock doing the hard work, his muscles laboring for Hux’s pleasure. Hux is moaning outright now, his head thrown back and his hand flying on his cock. 

“Huh- harder,” Hux manages to say. “Fu- fuck me harder, Kylo, fuck, _fuck_.” 

Kylo grunts with effort and doubles his pace. He braces his fist on the bed beside Hux’s head, folding him in half. His arm is seconds away from cramping, but he ignores its protests and keeps fucking the dildo in in Hux faster and faster. His teeth are bared and his sweat pools on the tip of his nose and drops on Hux. 

Hux digs his heels in Kylo’s flesh, holds his breath until his face gets worryingly crimson and the he comes, releasing his breath in a scream and painting his chest and chin with hot streaks of his come. Kylo fucks him through it, slowing down gradually until Hux squirms and whimpers underneath him. He eases the dildo out and Hux’s legs off his shoulders. Hux breathes deep and opens his eyes on the exhale. He locks his eyes with Kylo and half a second later Kylo is coming harder than ever before in his life, completely untouched, his mind exploding and blood rushing in his ears. He strength fails him, and he just about manages not to slump on Hux. He rolls on his back as he collapses on the bed beside his neighbor. Hux lies spread-eagled next to him, his and Kylo’s come decorating his lean body and a slightly stunned look on his face. 

“Sorry,” Kylo manages to say after searching for words for a while. 

“For what?” Hux sounds just as out of breath as Kylo. 

“I came. Without. You didn’t say it.” 

Hux turns on his side, not minding how the mess on his belly begins to seep downwards. His cool fingers brush against Kylo’s jaw. He scoots closer, hooks a leg over Kylo’s thick thigh and wraps his arm around Kylo’s chest. “You did fine, Kylo. That was perfect. You were perfect.” 

Kylo twists his mouth and scowls, twitches a bit under Hux’s body. Hux holds him tighter. 

“What do you need, Kylo? Would you like some water?” 

Kylo considers this. Hux is a warm presence by his side, his arm and his leg a comforting weight around him. He feels a bit boneless after the intense sex and his orgasm and the badly slept night – he doesn’t mean it to happen but between two breaths he falls asleep. 

He jolts awake when Millicent walks over his stomach to sit on his chest, trilling a greeting and sniffing his hairline. Kylo looks around, confused in the unfamiliar surroundings until he remembers where he is. He sees the toys – both his and Hux’s - neatly lined on the dresser, clean and dry. There’s a glass of water and a granola bar on the nightstand on Kylo’s side. Millicent hops down from his chest and cranes to investigate the offerings. She dips her front paw in the water, licks it dry and then crouches down to drink. 

By Kylo’s side Hux snores gently, his head pillowed on Kylo’s chest, one hand covering Kylo’s dick possessively and one leg thrown over Kylo’s knees. Kylo takes great care not to move so much that he accidentally wakes him up but as he adjusts himself to lie more comfortably, he sees a glimpse of them reflected in the full-length mirror, long limbs tangled together in a display of domestic bliss. Something else catches his eye and he can’t help the smile spreading on his face. 

There, between Hux’s round, soft buttocks, a bright green star shines at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Re. the under-negotiated kink: Kylo rifles through Hux's possessions and finds his sex toy collection. He proceeds to fantasize and wank to them, multiple times, until he's interrupted by Hux. They launch into a scene of a sorts without establishing boundaries and safewords - everything is very much enthusiastically consensual, though!


End file.
